


Герой под маской

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: На Пандоре почти каждый мечтает начать жизнь с чистого листа, но мало кому это удаётся.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence & Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 1





	Герой под маской

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Borderlands на ФБ-2017 на @дневниках
> 
> Бандиты на Пандоре явно не слишком заморачиваются с масками, поэтому у той, что описывается в тексте, нет конкретного аналога в игре, но автор при написании представлял себе что-то вроде этого:  
> http://img09.deviantart.net/08e5/i/2015/299/e/0/borderlands_2__sand_pirate__by_ogloc069-d9eips0.png

Когда на пороге покосившегося и частично просевшего здания, временно служившего возрождающемуся «Атласу» офисом, возник человек в типичной маске местных мародёров и с оружием в руках, Рис решил, что ничего хорошего ожидать не следует.

На самом деле, на Пандоре вообще никогда не следовало ожидать ничего хорошего – на всякий случай и чтобы потом не расстраиваться, когда ожидания закономерно не оправдались. Но одно дело, когда речь идёт о ракках, решивших устроить гнездо на крыше комплекса, или о скагах, обожравшихся чёрт знает чего и устроивших привал прямо на пороге, и совсем другое – когда в дверь грубо вламывается бандит с дробовиком наперевес.

Хотя, наверное, справедливости ради стоило отметить, что бандит никуда не вламывался, а вежливо постучался. И дробовик у него был на предохранителе и опущен вниз.  
Бандит прочистил горло и переступил с ноги на ногу, как будто это ему было неуютно под пристальным взглядом Риса, а не наоборот.  
– Слышал, вы нанимаете на работу, – сказал он грубым, почти механическим голосом. Рис напрягся: с принципом действия модуляторов голоса он был знаком не понаслышке, а тот, которым пользовался мародёр, был ещё и из дешёвых – для того, чтобы изменить до неузнаваемости голос, годится, но и не более того.

Рис прищурился и постарался как можно незаметнее переместить руку за спину, нащупывая за поясом дубинку-шокер.

– Допустим, – медленно произнёс он, лихорадочно прикидывая про себя возможные варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Мародёры хоть и отличались от психов относительной ясностью ума, особого доверия всё же не внушали; кто знает, что может быть на уме у бандита? Да и ясный ум ещё не гарант адекватности.

Бандит покосился на его руку, а потом ссутулился и вздохнул.

– Мне нужна работа, – всё так же скрипуче, но как-то почти жалобно сказал он, и добавил: – У меня есть опыт. Наёмника. Правда, без рекомендательного письма, – и он рассмеялся, немного истерично и нервно, продолжая коситься на руку Риса, но даже и не пытаясь вскинуть дробовик.

Рис озадаченно моргнул.

По счастливой случайности, ему почти не довелось пересекаться (и тем более – общаться) с бандитами на Пандоре: в основном разборками с ними занимались Вон или Август, – но почему-то Рис представлял себе маргинальный элемент планеты несколько… иначе.

Он не знал, как именно, но точно не так.

Тем не менее, как бы нелепо ни выглядел этот нервно переминающийся на пороге его «офиса» бандит, это был ещё не повод приглашать его внутрь и оставаться с ним наедине. Можно было бы попросить его оставить оружие у входа, а ещё лучше – за дверью, но, во-первых, неизвестно, как бы он отреагировал на такое предложение, а во-вторых, Рис не строил иллюзий по поводу безобидности безоружных людей: он всё ещё помнил, с какой лёгкостью Саша свернула шею одному из охранников на гонках.

Так что он неловко кашлянул, прерывая затянувшееся молчание, и отвёл взгляд.

– Этим вопросом занимаюсь не совсем я, – как можно дипломатичнее пробормотал он и кивнул в сторону лагеря, развернувшегося в некотором отдалении от штаба компании. 

Бандит возражать не стал.

~*~*~

Бандит представился Тимоти и маску снимать наотрез отказался.

– Не знаю, Рис, – пробормотал Вон, когда они отошли в сторону после импровизированного собеседования, оставив таинственного незнакомца сидеть у костра. – Не нравится мне всё это.

Рис задумчиво склонил голову и прищурился.

– Вряд ли под маской окажется ещё один Эл Би, – попробовал зайти с другой стороны Вон, заглядывая ему в лицо. – А когда кто-то так настойчиво пытается скрыть и лицо, и голос…

– Эл Би не скрывал голос, – автоматически возразил Рис. – Он у него всегда такой.

Вон смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, и Рис неуютно поёжился.

– Это даже на Пандоре не лучший признак, – вздохнул Вон и потер шею, оглядываясь на бандита. Тот сидел там же, где они его и оставили, постукивал пальцами по коленям и время от времени оглядывался по сторонам. – Я бы не стал ему доверять.

– Вон, если бы он хотел меня убить, он бы встретил меня зарядом дроби в лицо, – Рис демонстративно кивнул на дробовик, лежавший возле бандита. – И я не предлагаю ему доверять, я предлагаю… ну, не знаю. 

Бандит хоть и сидел далеко от них и вряд ли мог слышать, о чём они говорят, заёрзал на месте активней и стал чаще озираться вокруг.

– Вдруг он такой дружелюбный только потому что ему нужна работа? – торопливо прошептал Рис. – А если мы ему откажем… – он провёл пальцем по горлу и пожал плечами.

– Бро, – Вон укоризненно посмотрел на него.

Рис упрямо скрестил руки на груди и выпрямился, перекатываясь с носков на пятки. 

– Бро, – парировал он.

– Ты только что сам сказал, что он мог бы убить тебя раньше, – Вон закатил глаза. – Рис, тебе нужно научиться отказывать людям. И перестать бояться местных бандитов, – добавил он, ткнув Риса в грудь. – У нас с Августом всё под контролем. Если он решит что-нибудь устроить…

Бандит приподнялся на корточках и нерешительно подал голос.

– Кто-нибудь? – позвал он. – Это, конечно, не моё дело, но, по-моему, у вас тут сейчас скаг сгорит. Я переверну? – и он потянулся к вертелу, медленно, готовый при любом возражении тут же отдёрнуть руку.

Рис с Воном переглянулись.

– Вон?

– Схожу за Августом, – буркнул Вон, вскидывая вверх руки. – Чёрт с ним, хочешь дать ему шанс – твоё дело, в конце концов, мне-то какая разница, хоть в телохранители его записывай. 

Рис торжествующе усмехнулся и снова повернулся к так и застывшему на месте бандиту, провожавшему Вона нечитаемым взглядом из-под полностью скрывавшей лицо маски.

– Ты принят! – крикнул Рис, помахав ему рукой. – И да, можешь переворачивать. Наверное.

На самом деле, что бы там ни думал по этому поводу Вон, отказывать людям Рис не боялся: с тех пор, как по планете поползли слухи о возрождающемся Атласе, к нему уже несколько раз приходили доморощенные «гении», возомнившие себя великими мастерами промышленного шпионажа. О том, что целью их устройства на работу было выманивание информации с последующей её продажей другим компаниям, как правило, становилось ясно с первых минут разговора; первый раз Рис был потрясен, второй – возмущён, начиная с третьего – слегка польщён подобным интересом.

Но отказывать таким кандидатам это ему не мешало – как в вежливой, так и в грубой форме, если попадались особо непонятливые. 

Этот бандит не был похож на шпиона, а тех, кто приходил устраиваться в Атлас без задней мысли, Рис принимать любил. Это вселяло надежду, что его затея возродить уничтоженную компанию с подмоченной репутацией всё-таки была не такой уж и провальной.

Бандит – Тимоти – вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув вертел со скагом в костёр целиком.

– Спасибо! – крикнул он в ответ, и даже несмотря на модулятор было слышно, что говорит он искренне. 

Всё-таки что-то тут было не так, рассеянно подумал Рис, отсалютовав ему на прощание, когда из одной из палаток показались Вон с Августом. Конечно, на Пандоре людей со… странностями хватало с избытком, и сам по себе человек в маске вызывал не так много вопросов – психи, в конце концов, вообще цепляли на лица чужие лица, и никто ничего им по этому поводу не говорил.

(Рис бы посмотрел на того, кто рискнул бы им что-то сказать).

Проблема была в том, что люди в масках редко приходили устраиваться на работу в крупные компании. Маски носили для защиты от раскалённого воздуха и песчаных ветров в пустынях, то есть, либо бандиты, которые там жили, либо сталкеры, зарабатывавшие себе на жизнь выполнением разнообразных поручений более оседлых городских жителей. 

А ещё ни те, ни другие не пользовались модуляторами голоса.

Но опять же – Пандора и её причуды. Эксцентричных чудаков тут тоже хватало, насколько Рису было известно; кто знает, возможно, тут не было никаких тайн, и незнакомец просто, ну, например, чувствовал себя роботом, родившимся в телесной оболочке. 

Чего только не бывает.

~*~*~

К огромному негодованию Вона, Август кандидатуру нового наёмника всецело одобрил и после недолгой беседы с ним объявил, что Вон до сих пор не избавился от гиперионских критериев отбора, которые к жителям Пандоры применять нельзя.

После этого Вон насупился ещё больше и куда-то исчез, а Тимоти долго и как-то истерично смеялся, отказываясь объяснять причину своего веселья.

На секунду в глазах Августа даже мелькнуло сомнение.

Тем не менее, решение было принято, и Тимоти настороженно впустили в пока что неплотные ряды охранников Атласа.

Рис проследил за тем, чтобы всё было в порядке, и на этом о своём новом сотруднике забыл. Он не соврал, когда говорил, что не занимается вопросами найма боевых единиц: может, он и повлиял в какой-то степени на решение Вона, но в остальном в его дела и дела Детей Гелиоса старался не вмешиваться.

У него и своих хватало.

На какое-то время его захватили другие заботы: в том, что касалось управления компанией, оказалось неприятно много бумажной волокиты, и за составлением различных планов, отчётов, распоряжений, приказов, извещений и чёрт знает чего ещё думать о новых сотрудниках, тем более не подпадающих под его непосредственное командование, Рису было попросту некогда.

Атлас постепенно оживал. Медленно и неохотно, с трудом преодолевая недоверчивое и предвзятое отношение жителей Пандоры, многие из которых были брошены на планете предыдущим руководством практически без средств к существованию; других же не заботило прошлое Атласа, но гораздо сильнее волновало прошлое самого Риса, точнее, его причастность к Гипериону или же падению Гелиоса. 

Восстанавливать уничтоженную репутацию было тяжело, но Рис не жаловался. Он знал, на что шёл, и был готов заплатить эту цену; то, что задача, хоть и была не из лёгких, всё же не относилась к категории непосильных, внушало надежду.

Пока Рис был занят административной работой и вопросами восстановления производства, Дети Гелиоса под началом Вона и Августа привыкали к жизни разведчиков и исследователей, разыскивая все предыдущие следы пребывания Атласа на Пандоре. По необходимости они также разбирались с бандитами, облюбовавшими для жизни многие заброшенные постройки, когда-то служившие лабораториями или складами почившей компании.

Прогресс был невелик, но он был, и это не могло не радовать.

Тем не менее, о роскоши пока думать не приходилось: искушение перенести главный офис куда-нибудь в более просторное место было велико, но Рис понимал, что на данном этапе это плохая идея. Ни к чему было привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, пока они едва держались на плаву; этому ещё придёт своё время, а до тех пор самым оптимальным вариантом было неприметное поселение, выросшее вокруг одной из старых построек Атласа. Служебный городок, больше похожий на деревню, давно и прочно заброшенный и разорённый, стал их пристанищем и даже в какой-то степени домом.

Рис хоть и любил ворчать и жаловаться на вынужденные условия проживания, на порядок уступавшие комфорту высокотехнологичной космической станции, на самом деле тоже прикипел всем сердцем и к своему офису, и к прилагавшейся к нему квартире, да и ко всему поселению в целом. В глубине души он надеялся однажды превратить его в настоящий город, который не уступал бы по качеству жизни так и не достроенной Перспективе.

В общей столовой, правда, он оказывался редко и почти никогда – один. Если Вон был в лагере, он иногда заставлял Риса оторваться от работы, но по большей части его не отвлекали, а сам он предпочитал обедать у себя, чем сидеть в одиночестве среди людей, попавших на Пандору против воли и по его милости.

И сколько бы Вон и Иветт ни твердили, что его здесь видели в роли освободителя, верилось в это по-прежнему с трудом.

Но поскольку превращаться в затворника он тоже не собирался, иногда Рис всё же делал над собой усилие – в основном когда в глазах начинало рябить от цифр, а буквы в отчётах превращались в нечитаемую белиберду, – и присоединялся к остальным.

Тимоти он заметил сразу, хотя и не сразу узнал – за пару недель странное «собеседование» почти выветрилось из памяти, и на мгновение Рис замер на пороге столовой, удивлённо уставившись на бандита в маске, сидевшего в самом дальнем углу за отдельным столом. Тот, видимо, почувствовав его взгляд, вскинул голову и, поколебавшись, нерешительно поднял руку в знак приветствия.

Рис вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул, а потом подсел к компании знакомых из бывшего отдела проектирования, снова забыв про странного наёмника.

~*~*~

– У психов, похоже, образовался какой-то новый культ, – раздраженно и устало сказал Вон, потирая нахмуренный лоб. – Что-то вроде жизни в гармонии с природой или типа того. 

– Местные зоозащитники? – хмыкнул Рис.

– Ну… можно и так сказать, – Вон вздохнул и остановился, вглядываясь в сторону невысокого ограждения вокруг их лагеря. 

В кроваво-красных лучах неспешно заходящего солнца он казался почти вымершим. Рис и сам собирался в скором времени закругляться с работой и идти спать, когда к нему постучался Вон: последние дня три его не было в лагере, и первым делом по возвращении он как всегда поспешил доложить вести с полей. 

Несмотря на то, что Рис не спал с прошлой ночи и провёл на ногах весь долгий Пандорский день, он был рад возможности пообщаться с другом, да и пройтись по почти пустому лагерю, когда дневной зной уже отступил, но воздух ещё не остыл до конца, было приятно.

– Не знаю насчёт защитников, – в конце концов сказал Вон. – Но они всерьёз одержимы идеей приручения… местной фауны. 

Рис озадаченно посмотрел на него, переваривая услышанное. Вон криво усмехнулся и кивнул.

– Да, звучит безумно, но сам знаешь. Психи, – он пожал плечами. – В Нагорье было поселение заводчиков сталкеров. Было – ключевое слово. 

– Значит, это не проблема, – Рис остановился и потянулся, с наслаждением хрустнув позвоночником. Кому вообще могла прийти в голову светлая мысль приучать местную фауну? Вот уж действительно, психи и есть психи. – Интересно, что дальше? Станут объезжать мордоплюев? – пошутил он.

Вон юмора не разделил.

– Проблема в том, что недалеко от нас теперь решили разводить скагов.

Рис выпрямился.

– Оу.

– Именно, оу, – беззлобно передразнил его Вон. – И если со сталкерами всё понятно, то со скагами… В общем, как повезёт. Если повезёт – они сожрут всех через пару недель, и у нас станет двумя проблемами меньше. Если нет…

Дальше мысль Рис продолжил сам, и она ему не понравилась. Что скаги, что психи – и те, и другие и по отдельности не сулили ничего, кроме неприятностей, что уж говорить о них вместе взятых.

Где-то в глубине лагеря из-за угла здания показалась тёмная фигура. На мгновение Рис напрягся, уловив только очертания грубой маски, скрывающей лицо, а потом вспомнил Тимоти. 

И правда: фигура, заметив их, тоже остановилась и приветственно махнула рукой. 

– А он что тут делает в такое время? – Рис нахмурился, провожая загадочного не-бандита взглядом. 

– Патрулирует, – Вон кинул в его сторону скептический взгляд. – Ты вообще меня слушал, Рис? Психи. Скаги. Повышенная опасность?

– Про патрули ты ничего не говорил, – возмутился Рис, пихая его в плечо. – Нет, я имел в виду… почему он? Мне казалось, ты ему не доверяешь.

Вон снова пожал плечами и поморщился, осторожно потирая сгоревшую шею. 

– Он вызвался добровольцем, – сказал он. – И… вроде как пару раз прикрыл мне спину, когда мы угодили в то гнездо со сталкерами. 

Рис удивлённо вскинул брови, и Вон неуютно поёжился.

– Ладно, – буркнул он. – Может, я ошибался на его счёт. Дерётся он что надо, так что… ну, нравится ему носить маску – пусть носит. Странный он парень, конечно, – Вон чуть прищурился, вглядываясь в опускающиеся сумерки. – Не знаю, кто в здравом уме сам захочет всю ночь торчать в патруле, но сам понимаешь: если уж появился доброволец, остальных никакими правдами и неправдами не заставишь. 

– Всю ночь? – Рис озадаченно посмотрел вверх, на небо, ещё не успевшее до конца потемнеть: на горизонте по-прежнему ярко горела полоса уходящего солнца, превращая унылый примелькавшийся глазу пейзаж в сказочную картину.

Ночи, как и дни, на Пандоре были длинными.

– Всю ночь, – кивнул Вон. – Говорю тебе: он странный парень. Сказал, что ему не привыкать, – он задумчиво потер подбородок. – Я всё равно пошлю кого-нибудь ещё во вторую половину на всякий случай, хотя бы просто убедиться, что он не уснул, а там посмотрим.

~*~*~

Поначалу привыкать к новому режиму дня на Пандоре было тяжело. Совершенно другой суточный ритм утомлял и изматывал, и Рис то пытался, как раньше, не спать весь день, забывая о том, что он теперь вдвое длиннее, то, наоборот, ложился спать, едва его начинало клонить в сон, не обращая внимания на время суток.

Ни тот, ни другой вариант ему не понравился. Бодрствовать целый день было тяжело, но несмотря на то, что к вечеру он валился с ног от усталости, проспать всю ночь Рису всё равно не удавалось, и он просыпался в полной темноте, а затем долго ворочался в кровати и в конце концов поднимался ещё больше измотанным, чем накануне. Спать в любой подходящий момент у него тоже не получалось: иногда его что-нибудь будило всего через пару часов, а иногда он отключался на целый день и просыпался в состоянии зомби. 

В конце концов он пришёл к тому, чтобы ложиться спать на рассвете и закате. В его распоряжении оставались вторая половина дня, когда воздух раскалялся слишком сильно для того, чтобы пытаться уснуть, и вторая половина ночи, которая ничего примечательного в себе не таила.

Снаружи было довольно свежо, а небо плотно затянуло облаками. Не считая нескольких дежурных костров, в лагере было темно и пусто.

Рис поежился, поудобней перехватил термос с горячим кофе и побрел в сторону мастерской, которая пока что была больше занята ремонтом оборудования, чем производством чего-то нового.

На полпути он остановился, развернулся и пошёл обратно.

Тимоти сидел у костра на самом краю лагеря; Рис заметил его силуэт краем глаза, когда проходил мимо, но не сразу понял, что это человек: он сидел настолько неподвижно, что Рис был практически уверен, что он уснул.

Тем не менее, когда он осторожно приблизился, Тимоти повернулся в его сторону и коротко кивнул. Если появление Риса и застало его врасплох, он не подал виду. 

Рис молча опустился рядом.

– Тебя ещё не сменили? – поинтересовался он вместо приветствия. 

Тимоти покачал головой и переставил упиравшуюся прикладом в землю винтовку поближе.

– Я вызвался на всю ночь, – проскрипел он. Затем смущенно кашлянул, забрался одной рукой под маску и что-то нашарил на шее, но тут же дёрнулся и зашипел. Рис с любопытством склонил голову набок, наблюдая за его манипуляциями. 

У него чесался язык спросить, зачем Тимоти модулятор голоса, но от того и так волнами исходило напряжение, и не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы понять, насколько ему неловко. 

Поэтому Рис молча отвинтил с термоса крышку и отхлебнул кофе, после чего, не задумываясь, протянул его Тимоти.

Тимоти удивленно отпрянул. Потом как-то очень выразительно, даже несмотря на маску, посмотрел сначала на предложенный ему термос, а затем на самого Риса, и кашлянул.

– Ну да, – Рис опустил руку и поставил термос между ними. – Ты всегда так? Я же видел тебя в столовой, должен ведь ты как-то есть, – он прищурился, разглядывая заозиравшегося по сторонам Тимоти. – Или ты не ешь и не спишь? 

К его удивлению, Тимоти фыркнул, по-видимому, сдерживая нервный смех, и Рис сам вздрогнул от неожиданности: во-первых, не был готов к такой реакции, а во-вторых, его модулятор, видимо, всё-таки решил бесславно умереть, и прорвавшийся из-под маски голос впервые на памяти Риса не был искажен никакими помехами.

– Ем и сплю, – поспешно заверил его Тимоти. Прозвучало это довольно забавно – как будто он нарочно старался говорить более низким голосом. – Я же не робот.

Рис хмыкнул.

– Это ещё не доказательство, – сказал он. Тимоти опустил винтовку на землю, демонстративно вскинул вверх руки – обычные человеческие руки, даже без перчаток, – и пошевелил пальцами в воздухе. 

Пальцы тоже были вполне человеческими, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

– Ладно, я тебе верю, – Рис улыбнулся и поднял правую руку в зеркальном жесте. – Ты даже больше человек, чем я. Но это всё равно не ответ на вопрос.

Тимоти опустил руки и отвернулся обратно к костру, подтягивая колени к груди.

– Мне так спокойней.

– С маской? – уточнил Рис. Тимоти молча кивнул; по-видимому, без модулятора он становился ещё менее словоохотлив, чем обычно, хотя и так не производил впечатление особо общительного человека. 

Впрочем, возможно, дело было просто в бессонной ночи, и тут Рис его вполне понимал: вряд ли на месте Тимоти он был бы более разговорчивым. 

Он с сожалением покосился на свой термос. Если подумать, не так уж ему и нужен был кофе.

– Ну, не буду больше тебя отвлекать, – Рис поднялся, отряхивая пыль со штанов, и потянулся, с трудом сдерживая зевок. 

– Я не против, – пробормотал Тимоти и протянул ему термос. – Прости, просто… из меня не лучшая компания.

Рис удивленно посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

– Оставь себе. Считай это проверкой на твоё… органическое происхождение – учти, я узнаю, если ты выльешь его вместо того, чтобы выпить, – он усмехнулся, и Тимоти озадаченно опустил руку. 

Несмотря на то, что Рис понятия не имел, что может скрываться под маской, он живо представил себе недоумение на его лице. 

– Ты знаешь, как кофе влияет на рост местных сорняков? – Тимоти помотал головой, и Рис хмыкнул, кивнув в сторону густых зарослей позади столовой. – Совет на будущее: _не проверяй_.

~*~*~

Рассвет Рис встречал с воспалёнными глазами и как следует надышавшись краской: ремонт в мастерской шёл полным ходом, и деваться от него было некуда. 

Иногда Рису казалось, что снести всё и построить заново было бы проще, чем вот так вот мучительно приводить в порядок покинутые Атласом помещения, давно проигравшие схватку с ничем не сдерживаемой пандорской природой и пришедшие в запустение. Но это бы означало фактически остаться без пристанища на период строительных работ, что непременно повлияло бы на работу компании – если бы вовсе не остановило её.

А такое положение дел Риса совсем не устраивало. Поэтому приходилось терпеть вынужденные неудобства, шум, грязь и едкий запах краски, которую Иветт за бесценок раздобыла где-то на чёрном рынке (чего ради – Рис не знал, но Иветт одарила его таким взглядом, что он предпочёл больше не задавать лишних вопросов. Его работа заключалась в составлении бизнес-планов, в конце концов, а не в том, чтобы разбираться в таких мелочах, и если глава отдела снабжения считала, что им нужна именно эта краска, то ей было виднее). 

Если подумать, то не так уж и сильно такая обстановка отличалась от жизни на Пандоре в общем и целом: неудобства, шум, грязь и запахи. Разве что от запахов снаружи не всегда так сильно давало в голову.

– Рис, – позвали его откуда-то сбоку, и от неожиданности он вздрогнул и отшатнулся, чуть не запутался в ногах и с трудом устоял на месте – если бы в последний момент его не схватили за плечо, он имел бы все шансы позорно упасть, споткнувшись на ровном месте.

На мгновение ему показалось, что он услышал Джека.

Но перед ним был всего лишь Тимоти, и Рис облегченно выдохнул.

– Ты меня напугал, – он криво улыбнулся, и Тимоти отошёл на шаг, неловко кашлянув. 

– Извини, – сказал он, и его голос снова прозвучал неестественно измененным: видимо, в какой-то момент ему удалось починить модулятор. Рис помотал головой, избавляясь от наваждения.

– Ерунда. Я просто задумался, – он неопределённо махнул рукой и снова посмотрел на занимающийся рассвет, расцвечивающий перистые облака в пастельные тона. – У тебя наконец смена караула?

– Вроде того, – Тимоти пожал плечами и протянул ему термос. – Спасибо, – сказал он, а потом, поколебавшись, чуть тише добавил: – И за кофе, и за… компанию.

Рис моргнул, забирая термос – пустой, машинально отметил он, – и нахмурился.

– Не за что? 

– Есть, – Тимоти снова прочистил горло, как будто ему самому непривычно было слышать свой голос и казалось, что это может что-то изменить. – Есть за что, – негромко закончил он, но развивать мысль не стал: кивнул на прощание и решительно удалился.

Рис проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

~*~*~

– Тим… ну, он вроде неплохой парень, – поколебавшись, сказал Вон, на мгновение отвлекаясь от еды. – А что? Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Рис без энтузиазма поковырял вилкой кусок мяса на своей тарелке и повёл плечом.

– У тебя появились какие-то подозрения на его счёт? – Вон нахмурился и подался вперёд, заглядывая Рису в лицо. От его взгляда у Риса по спине пробежали мурашки, и он бесцеремонно отпихнул Вона подальше.

– Нет, просто любопытно. Сколько уже прошло… два месяца?

– Три, – подсказала Иветт, не отрываясь от планшета. – Двое из пятерых поставщиков ответили на наши запросы отказом, оставшиеся спрашивают, когда мы можем с ними встретиться, и один хочет, чтобы мы сначала устроили ему экскурсию.

– Мм, – Рис вздохнул и вызвал у себя перед глазами календарь, активируя ЭХО-глаз. – С экскурсией придётся повременить, если мы не хотим всех распугать.

– У меня есть предложение, – Иветт наконец посмотрела на него. – Найди себе личного ассистента, Рис, это не моя работа. Но если тебе интересно моё мнение, – она вздохнула и потерла переносицу, приподняв очки, – вообще вычеркни его из списка. Скорее всего, он просто ищет предлог заломить непомерно большую цену, а затем исчезнуть с деньгами.

Рис благодарно кивнул, сделав для себя отметку в органайзере, и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Я не завидую твоей работе, – фыркнул Вон, отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку. – Все эти интриги и хитрости… иногда я скучаю по цифрам, конечно, но всё равно с наёмниками работать проще. И к слову о наёмниках, – он опять прищурился и перевёл взгляд на Риса. – Что там с Тимоти?

– Ничего! – Рис вскинул руки вверх. – Я же сказал, мне просто любопытно – он здесь уже давно, но я ни разу не видел его в какой-нибудь компании.

– Ну да, он слегка нелюдимый, – Вон вздохнул, почесал бороду и покосился на вход в столовую. – Но от парня в маске и с голосовым модулятором этого следовало ожидать. Наверное.

Рис оглянулся через плечо, проследив за направлением его взгляда, и увидел Тимоти с подносом в руках. Он хотел махнуть ему рукой, приглашая за их столик, но тот, оценив загруженность столовой, развернулся и пошёл к выходу.

Вон только покачал головой в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Риса.

– Не знаю, что он там прячет под маской, но он никогда не ест при других, – пояснил он. – Парни пытались его задирать пару раз, когда мы были на вылазках, но…

– Ты поставил их на место? – Рис усмехнулся, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, как сильно Вон изменился по сравнению с Гелиосом. Раньше он бы вряд ли рискнул нарываться на неприятности, вступаясь за других; сейчас ему иногда достаточно было сурового взгляда, чтобы уладить возникший конфликт.

Вон странно посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

– Он сам поставил их на место, – он усмехнулся, видимо, вспоминая этот эпизод. – Сказал, что ещё пара комментариев, и им самим понадобятся маски, потому что лиц у них не будет.

Рис выпрямился и ещё раз озадаченно оглянулся на выход.

– Ну а так он неплохой парень, да, – как ни в чём не бывало подытожил Вон. – Ты будешь это доедать?..

~*~*~

– Опять вызвался добровольцем? – спросил Рис, останавливаясь возле костра спустя неделю после их последней встречи. – Или это наказание за асоциальное поведение?

Тимоти снова не дал застать себя врасплох, и Рис отстранённо подумал, что с караульным им на самом деле повезло.

– Наказание? – И хотя лица его было не видно, Рис услышал в его голосе нервные нотки. – Что…

– Я шучу, – он улыбнулся и продемонстрировал ему два термоса, а потом кивнул на костёр: – Не возражаешь? 

Тимоти подвинулся, не отрывая от него взгляда. 

– Нет, – пробормотал он, вроде бы смущённо. – Разве… ты не занят?

– Я только проснулся, – и в подтверждение своих слов Рис зевнул, прикрываясь рукой. – И потом, в чём смысл быть большим боссом, если ты не можешь сам решать, когда тебе начинать день?

Он протянул термос Тимоти, который слегка помешкал, прежде чем его взять.

– Ещё один тест? – сухо спросил он.

– На этот раз – просто жест доброй воли, – Рис отсалютовал ему своим термосом и с наслаждением сделал долгий глоток. На вкус, конечно, кофе был так себе, и он предпочитал не думать, из чего его тут делают, но главную свою функцию выполнял: бодрил и приводил мысли в порядок. – Или ты не пьёшь кофе?

– Пью, – Тимоти потер пальцем крышку и осторожно отставил термос в сторону. – Спасибо. Не стоило.

– Можешь считать это благодарностью за самоотверженность, – Рис пожал плечами, и вдруг ляпнул: – Ты действительно пригрозил кому-то отрезать лицо?

На этот раз Тимоти вздрогнул от неожиданности, чуть не уронив кофе, и на мгновение Рису стало стыдно за бестактный вопрос. С другой стороны, он умирал от любопытства: хотя их знакомство было весьма поверхностным, ему тяжело было представить, что тихий, нерешительный Тимоти способен на такие угрозы.

Тут же в голову полезли дурацкие мысли, от которых он с переменным успехом отмахивался с того самого разговора с Воном. Может, Тимоти скрывал лицо, потому что его у него не было? Рис до сих пор помнил обезображенный труп Васкеза; возможно ли было проделать нечто подобное с живым человеком? Вернее, возможно ли было выжить после подобного?..

Он помотал головой и глотнул ещё кофе, надеясь, что это поможет ему окончательно проснуться и избавиться от жутких нереалистичных образов.

Несколько секунд они сидели в тишине, и Рис поймал себя на мысли, как тяжело общаться с человеком, когда не видишь его лица.

– Отрезать лицо? Серьёзно? – в конце концов изумлённо переспросил Тимоти. – Ты правда думаешь, что я псих?

Голос у него звучал почти обиженно, и Рис виновато опустил взгляд. Тимоти укоризненно покачал головой, отворачиваясь.

– Я всего лишь имел в виду, что набью рожу, – пробормотал он. – Не думал, что меня так… неправильно поймут.

Рис не выдержал и рассмеялся. Если Тимоти его реакция и обидела, то по нему, как всегда, не было видно.

– Ты поэтому ни с кем не общаешься? – полюбопытствовал он, отсмеявшись.

Тимоти молчал так долго, что Рис всерьёз решил, что обидел его, и на этом разговор закончен. Но когда он уже решил извиниться и тихо уйти, Тимоти всё-таки заговорил.

– Трудно с кем-то общаться… вот так, – он неопределённо помахал рукой перед своим лицом и вздохнул. – Тебе либо просто не доверяют, либо ждут, что ты откроешь лицо, и… в какой-то момент всем надоедает ждать. 

В какой-то степени Рис его понимал. Он и сам думал, что стоит только дать Тимоти время освоиться и не торопить события, но раз этого не произошло за три с лишним месяца…

Не дождавшись его ответа, Тимоти снова вздохнул и подвинулся ближе к костру.

– Спасибо за кофе, – тихо поблагодарил он, давая понять, что теперь разговор точно окончен. – Я верну термос утром.

~*~*~

– Ты встречался с Эл Би? – без каких-либо прелюдий спросил Рис через несколько дней, падая на землю возле костра рядом с Тимоти.

– Что, прости? 

Судя по непониманию в голосе и тому, как Тимоти удивлённо отпрянул, ответ был отрицательным, и Рис кивнул своим мыслям, пряча зевок в сгибе локтя.

– Эл Би, – пробормотал он. – Он сейчас редко бывает в лагере, но… вдруг вы пересекались как-нибудь на вылазках. Или как вы там это называете. 

– Кажется, Вон что-то о нём рассказывал, – Тимоти склонил голову набок, побарабанил пальцами по колену, а затем медленно покачал головой: – Нет, боюсь, я ничего о нём не знаю. И, кстати, с добрым утром, – слегка иронично добавил он.

Рис сонно улыбнулся и махнул рукой в ответ, подтягивая колени к груди и копируя позу Тимоти.

– Эл Би – гиперионовский Грузчик, – пояснил он, и ему показалось, что Тимоти вздрогнул – не то чтобы это была такая уж необычная реакция для обитателя Пандоры. Вряд ли у него было много приятных воспоминаний, связанных с Грузчиками: обычно их отправляли вниз в боевом режиме, и для населения появление армии роботов ничего хорошего не означало. Рис поспешил закончить мысль. – После падения Гелиоса он… нашёл себе новое тело. Когда мы впервые его увидели, мы приняли его за человека.

В таком виде эта история звучала сухо и безжизненно, но вдаваться в подробности Рис был не готов. К счастью, для того, чтобы задать правильные вопросы, нужно было знать детали, а в детали Тимоти посвящён не был, и поэтому не стал спрашивать о том, где и зачем Грузчик раздобыл новое тело и как и почему он оказался вместе с ними.

– Поэтому ты спрашивал, не робот ли я? – поинтересовался он вместо этого, и Рис со смехом кивнул.

– Да. Никогда не знаешь, какое лицо скрывается под маской, – как можно беззаботней сказал он, сделав вид, что не обратил внимания, как тут же напрягся Тимоти. – И есть ли там вообще лицо. Но знаешь, иногда это не имеет значения.

Краем глаза он видел, что Тимоти замер на месте, неотрывно глядя на него – по крайней мере, в его сторону, за непрозрачными линзами очков, скрытых в слоях маски, сложно было определить направление взгляда. Рис улыбнулся и положил подбородок на колени.

– Эл Би… хороший друг. Порой немного своенравный, – он усмехнулся и пожал плечами, – зато можно сказать «с характером». Во всех смыслах. И это здорово. 

Он немного потерял ход своих мыслей, задумавшись о том, когда в последний раз виделся с Эл Би. По всему выходило, что в лагере они с Тимоти ни разу не пересекались, но появлялся ли он хоть раз с тех пор, как Тимоти к ним присоединился, Рис вспомнить не мог. Эл Би предпочитал подолгу пропадать на заданиях «в поисках себя», как он любил говорить, совмещая приятное – новообретённую свободу передвижения без опасности быть немедленно принятым за угрозу, – с полезным: всё же ему было во многом проще и безопасней выполнять некоторые поручения Вона и Августа.

Обычно Рису было некогда об этом думать, но на самом деле он скучал. Не только по Эл Би – ему и с остальными последнее время не так уж часто удавалось увидеться: все были заняты своими делами, и даже с Иветт разговоры в основном сводились к рабочим вопросам.

Всё это, конечно, было неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства. Возрождение компании, тем более в столь недружелюбных условиях, требовало много сил и времени, иногда больше, чем у них было, но менее грустно от этого не становилось.

Наверное, отчасти поэтому он был сейчас здесь.

– Мне всё равно, будешь ты снимать маску или нет, – мягко сказал он, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Тимоти. – По-моему, тут это не главное. 

Тимоти вздохнул и, кажется, слегка расслабился, но ненамного.

– Даже не знаю, должен ли я чувствовать себя польщённым за то, что меня сравнили с роботом, – протянул он. – По крайней мере, спасибо, что не с Клэптрэпом.

Они оба рассмеялись. Смех Тимоти, искажённый модулятором, звучал совершенно жутко, скрипуче и надломленно, и Рис поймал себя на мысли, что не отказался бы услышать его без помех: настоящий голос Тимоти он слышал только один раз, и то с поправкой на карикатурный, нарочитый бас, но даже тогда он показался ему приятным.

Наверное, нечестно было так думать сразу после того, как он фактически пообещал Тимоти не задавать вопросов по поводу его маски; с другой стороны, он не собирался ему об этом говорить.

А думать он мог что угодно.

~*~*~

Когда вечером Тимоти без лишних слов сунул ему в руки термос, Рис думал, что тот как обычно окажется пустым и чисто вымытым, однако его вес говорил об обратном.

– Что… – он нахмурился, переводя взгляд с полного термоса на Тимоти, успевшего развернуться на пятках и собравшегося уходить – ни «привет», ни «доброй ночи, Рис, спасибо за утренний кофе». – Тимоти?

Тимоти ссутулился и спрятал руки в карманы, не оборачиваясь.

– Какао, – буркнул он.

– Что? – глупо повторил Рис.

– Какао, – Тимоти вздохнул и всё-таки развернулся к нему, смущённо потирая шею. – Я подумал. Просто. Ты всё время приносишь мне кофе, – выпалил он, – это… ты не обязан этого делать? И я никогда не… Если ты не любишь какао, не обязательно его пить! Может, оно не так влияет на сорняки, как кофе?.. 

Он нервно рассмеялся, дёрнулся, словно хотел забрать термос обратно и вылить какао под ближайший кактус, но Рис отпрянул, крепко прижимая его к груди и чувствуя, как на лице расплывается улыбка.

– Нет, – отрезал он. – Теперь это моё. 

Тимоти замялся, как-то неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, оглянулся по сторонам и только после этого снова посмотрел на Риса.

– Да?..

– Да, – Рис почти демонстративно отвинтил крышку и сделал долгий глоток, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза. – Мм. Спасибо.

Чем дольше они были знакомы, тем больше становилось понятно, что для того, чтобы понимать Тимоти, не обязательно видеть его лицо: он с головой выдавал себя жестами и манерой общения. Сложно было представить, что этот человек угрожал кому-то набить лицо.

Сейчас он был отчаянно смущён.

– Не за что, – выдохнул он, наконец опуская руку. И когда он тихо попрощался, Рис готов был поклясться, что слышал в его голосе улыбку.

~*~*~

В какой-то момент «утренние» встречи превратились для них в обязательный ритуал. Тимоти вызывался на ночные дежурства почти всегда, когда был в лагере, и Рис стал всё чаще ловить себя на мысли, что ему не хватает этих моментов, если Тимоти был где-то на задании. Однажды он попробовал подсесть так к другому караульному, к его огромному удивлению и лёгкому раздражению – по-видимому, тот надеялся ещё подремать до конца своей смены и меньше всего был рад компании. 

Ему предлагать кофе Рис не стал, хотя от него не укрылся тоскливый взгляд, которым сонный караульный проводил его термос.

– Смотри, – Тимоти придвинулся к нему ближе и вытащил из внутреннего кармана что-то, смутно напоминающее очертаниями ЭХО-коммуникатор. – Мы нашли какие-то развалины на западе, по-видимому, бывшая постройка Даль, – он повертел устройство в руках и протянул его Рису. – Я… случайно заметил его в куче мусора, подумал, вдруг тебе будет интересно.

Рис приподнял брови, разглядывая незнакомый прибор. Когда Тимоти смущался – а он явно смутился, – лучше было не обращать на него внимания.

– Похоже на коммуникатор, – сказал он, и Тимоти кивнул, осторожно потянувшись, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в почти стершийся логотип.

– Видимо, одна из первых моделей, – согласился он. – Или даже прототип? Вряд ли рабочий, но… может, тебе удастся его разобрать. Если захочешь. А может, это просто пустая трата времени.

– Эй, – Рис легонько толкнул его плечом и улыбнулся. – Секретная разработка Даль в руках у Атласа? Тимоти, не стоило!..

Он активировал свой глаз, запуская поиск по базе, который предсказуемо не дал результатов: либо эта модель слишком давно вышла из обращения, либо и правда никогда в нём не была. В любом случае, интересно будет взглянуть на электронную начинку.

– Может, это ещё полная ерунда, – пробормотал Тимоти. 

– Даже если так, всё равно интересно, – Рис пожал плечами и сунул коммуникатор в карман. – Во-первых, это в некотором роде часть истории, а во-вторых… это подарок, – он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда Тимоти удивлённо замер на месте, а затем торопливо начал оправдываться – Рис так и не понял, зачем, и позволил себе пропустить невнятный поток слов мимо ушей.

Когда волна бессвязных извинений (Рис разобрал что-то вроде «не имел в виду» и «что-нибудь получше») наконец иссякла, Тимоти вздохнул и отвернулся, чтобы глотнуть кофе.

Насколько Рис мог судить, с его стороны это был высший признак доверия. Хотя он всё равно не снимал маску целиком и отворачивался, когда пил, раньше он не позволял себе даже этого.

Рис проявленное доверие ценил и тактично молчал.

– Нашли что-нибудь ещё интересное? – спросил он, когда Тимоти снова повернулся к костру. 

– Нет, – Тимоти с сожалением покачал головой. – Почти весь объект разрушен, восстанавливать там нечего. Там даже бандитов не было, только пауки, – и он картинно содрогнулся.

Рис рассмеялся и сочувственно похлопал его по руке. Если речь идёт о Пандоре, то ещё большой вопрос, с кем лучше разбираться: с вооружёнными до зубов психами или голодными животными. Чаще всего и те, и другие хотели тебя сожрать, различались (и то незначительно) только их способы достижения цели.

– По сравнению с ними скаги кажутся не такими уж и отвратительными, – пошутил он. Тимоти фыркнул и развернулся к нему лицом.

– Ты ещё не видел дрифтеров, – весело сказал он. – Вот с кого писали определение «отвратительного».

– …Пожалуй, я лучше не стану искать картинки в ЭХО-нете, – медленно произнёс Рис, и Тимоти рассмеялся.

И именно в этот момент его модулятор голоса решил в очередной раз самовольно отключиться. Тимоти почти поперхнулся смехом, но Рис всё же его услышал, и что-то внутри него перевернулось.

У Тимоти был приятный голос. 

И смутно знакомый. Впрочем, в этом вряд ли было что-то удивительное и необъяснимое: в конце концов, так или иначе Рис уже слышал его голос, естественно, он казался ему знакомым.

Тимоти кашлянул в кулак и что-то недовольно забормотал себе под нос, пытаясь наощупь решить проблему. 

– Может, помочь? – неуверенно предложил Рис, и тут же пожалел об этом – Тимоти напряжённо замер и быстро замотал головой. – Если ты занесёшь мне модулятор вечером, я могу посмотреть, в чём дело, – пояснил он, отворачиваясь, и повёл плечом. – Или подобрать тебе новый.

Несколько секунд Тимоти молчал, хотя Рис и не ожидал ответа. А затем нерешительно коснулся его руки.

Но даже если он и хотел что-то сказать, то не успел.

– Рис?

Они оба вздрогнули и подскочили на месте, а Тимоти, которого на памяти Риса впервые застали врасплох, неуловимым движением вскинул пистолет.

– Воу, Тим, полегче, – Вон тут же примирительно поднял руки, недоумённо переводя между ними взгляд. Тимоти тяжело вздохнул и опустил оружие, виновато пожав плечами. Рис нервно рассмеялся.

– Вон, – он слабо улыбнулся и провёл рукой по волосам, пытаясь понять, откуда взялось странное чувство разочарования. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Встречный вопрос, – Вон пристально посмотрел на Тимоти. – Что _вы_ тут делаете?

Тимоти неопределенно хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

Рис поймал взгляд Вона и постучал себя по шее.

– Модулятор умер, – перевёл он. Как ни странно, ответ Вона, по-видимому, не удовлетворил: недоумение в его глазах только усилилось. 

Тимоти кашлянул, вскочил на ноги, подбирая термос, кивнул Вону и на мгновение задержал руку на плече Риса. Рис поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, но тот уже стремительно шагал прочь.

– Что это было? – озадаченно спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

– Мне тоже хотелось бы знать, – Вон прищурился, провожая Тимоти взглядом, пока тот не скрылся из виду. 

– Не думаю, что он просто так бросил пост, – на всякий случай попытался оправдать его Рис. 

– Пост? – непонимающе моргнул Вон. Судя по его взгляду, Рис сказал что-то не то, и Рис нахмурился.

– Дежурство?

– Рис, – Вон медленно покачал головой и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться на ноги и тут же подталкивая в направлении столовой. – Мы уже недели две как отменили ночные дежурства.

~*~*~

Следующие несколько дней они с Тимоти не пересекались. Термос – на этот раз, к сожалению, пустой, – Рис нашёл у себя в офисе вместе с запиской, на которой было одно-единственное слово: «Извини».

О том, за что Тимоти извинялся, он решил спросить при следующей встрече.

Это оказалось сложнее, чем Рис ожидал: Тимоти как сквозь землю провалился, и несмотря на то, что он точно был в лагере – что подтвердил Вон, смерив его подозрительным взглядом, – отыскать его в свободное время у Риса категорически не получалось.

– Ты сегодня просто бьешь все рекорды своей кислой физиономией, Рис, – лениво заметила Иветт, стащив у него с подноса картошку. 

– У него тайные свидания накрылись, – хмыкнул Вон. – Вот он и дуется.

Рис кинул на них мрачный взгляд исподлобья и придвинул поднос ближе к себе.

– Свидания? – Иветт заинтригованно выгнула бровь и подалась вперёд. Таинственная улыбка, растянувшаяся на её губах, Рису очень не понравилась. – Рис! И ты не рассказывал? Я хочу знать подробности!

– Ты помнишь Тимоти? – спросил Вон, игнорируя раздосадованный вздох Риса и полностью переключившись на Иветт. Та кивнула, и Вон довольно продолжил: – Оказывается, они с Рисом…

– Это были не свидания! – буркнул Рис.

– …Встречались почти каждое утро.

– Тимоти? Тот самый Тимоти, который ходит в маске? – переспросила Иветт и хитро посмотрела на Риса. – Рис! Так ты видел, что у него под маской?

Издевательский тон, которым она это произнесла, не оставлял сомнений: подтекст у вопроса был исключительно пошлый, и объяснять, что Тимоти не снимает маску, Рис не стал – а то наверняка бы услышал следующим вопросом «А всё остальное?..».

Он просто ещё раз смерил своих так называемых друзей угрюмым взглядом и насупился, скрестив руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку стула.

Иветт всё ещё хихикала, но Вон, как ни странно, посерьёзнел.

– Рис… вы серьёзно…?

– Я же только что сказал, что нет! – вспылил Рис. – Что, я не могу уже даже друзей заводить без вашего одобрения?!

На этот раз даже Иветт перестала смеяться. Они с Воном переглянулись, а Рис устало прикрыл глаза и потер виски.

С одной стороны, он мог понять беспокойство Вона: тот долго его расспрашивал (даже, скорее, допрашивал) после того, как застал их с Тимоти у костра, видимо, испугавшись, что Тимоти мог оказаться шпионом, пытавшимся втереться в доверие к Рису. Учитывая, что он по-прежнему оставался для всех загадкой, замкнутым и нелюдимым бандитом в маске, подозрения были… не то чтобы оправданны, но, по крайней мере, не слишком удивительны.

С другой стороны, Рис уже достаточно давно знал Тимоти, чтобы с уверенностью сказать: он мог быть кем угодно, но только не шпионом.

– Ты же понимаешь, что хороший шпион попытается произвести именно такое впечатление? – с сомнением уточнил тогда Вон.

– Если он и правда хороший шпион – хотя то, что ты нас видел, ставит это под сомнение, – то обвинения тут вряд ли помогут, и он просто станет осторожней. А если нет – мы только обидим хорошего человека, – пожал плечами Рис, и на этом они закрыли тему.

Вот только Вон после этого то ли обиделся, что его подозрения не приняли всерьёз, то ли решил так перевести ситуацию в шутку – но в итоге вместо подозрительных вопросов на Риса посыпались подначки на тему тайных свиданий и служебных романов.

Что, может, и было бы забавно, если бы не так осложняло ему жизнь: спросить у Вона, не видел ли он Тимоти, или попросить его передать Тимоти, чтобы тот зашёл к нему, разумеется, теперь было весьма затруднительно – Рис как-то не горел желанием выслушивать очередную волну дружеских насмешек.

Или, ещё лучше, дружеского участия, как сейчас, когда Вон решал, что его подначки случайно оказались слишком близки к истине, и именно поэтому Рису не смешно, а вовсе не потому, что…

Рис и сам не знал, почему ему не смешно.

Он хотел демонстративно уйти из столовой, объявив, что не голоден, но голод всё-таки не позволил одержать гордости верх и потребовал разумного компромисса. Поэтому Рис демонстративно ушёл молча, захватив с собой поднос – может, получилось не так эффектно, как могло бы, зато не придётся ложиться спать на голодный желудок.

Вон и Иветт проводили его задумчивыми взглядами.

~*~*~

Руководство компанией, тем более компанией, которую можно было бы назвать новорождённой, не будь у неё уже подмоченной репутации, требовало сил, времени и ещё раз времени.

По большому счёту, Рису было не привыкать, но случались моменты, когда он уставал убеждать самого себя в том, что знал, на что шёл и что этого того стоило.

Знал и стоило, конечно, но легче от этого становилось не всегда. Усталость пробирала до костей, до зубной боли, охватывала голову тугим и тяжёлым обручем и не давала даже уснуть; если доходило до этого, то оставалось только ждать, пока организм не выдержит нагрузки и не отключится, наконец-то позволяя забыться сном на сутки или больше.

Обычно Рис старался до этого не доводить, но получалось с переменным успехом. Когда он понял, что четвёртый час просто лежит в кровати, глядя в потолок, стало ясно, что на этот раз он не преуспел.

Снаружи было темно и невыносимо душно: раскалённый за день воздух не спешил остывать и даже ночью обжигал лёгкие; Рис вздохнул и провёл рукой по шее, стирая липкий пот и бездумно оглядываясь по сторонам. Почти все в лагере в это время спали.

Так или иначе, он планировал к ним присоединиться до конца ночи. Он перехватил бутылку с какой-то настойкой левой рукой и включил подсветку в правой, освещая себе путь, чтобы ни во что не врезаться. Сначала он по привычке направился к костру, возле которого они встречались с Тимоти, но тут же одёрнул себя и сменил курс: во-первых, костра сейчас всё равно не было, а во-вторых, даже если бы и был, в такую жару сидеть возле него вряд ли было бы приятно.

Какой-либо определённой цели у Риса не было. Он просто хотел найти укромный уголок вдали от всех и позволить крепкому пандорскому пойлу сделать своё дело.

Укромный уголок отыскался на другом конце лагеря на крыше сарая, гордо именуемого хозяйственным складом, и, как водится, был уже занят.

Прежде чем Рис успел улизнуть, наивно надеясь, что не успел выдать себя светом фонарика, одинокая фигура на крыше развернулась в его сторону в пол-оборота, и Рис замер.

– Тимоти?

– Рис, – удивлённо отозвался Тимоти. – Что ты здесь…

– Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, – проворчал Рис, подходя к ящикам возле стены, чтобы забраться на крышу. Тимоти молча подал ему руку, и Рис запоздало уточнил: – Ты не возражаешь?..

– Нет! Нет, конечно, – поспешно заверил его Тимоти, отодвигаясь в сторону. – Когда я был против?

– Тебя неделю не было видно, – Рис пожал плечами, поудобней устраиваясь на жесткой крыше. – Это вроде как говорит само за себя.

Он хотел сказать это отстранённо и безразлично, просто констатируя факт, но вышло резко, и он виновато поморщился, услышав в собственном голосе неприкрытую обиду.

– Прости, – тихо сказал Тимоти через минуту.

– За что?

– За… то, что не сказал про дежурства, – он на мгновение запнулся и опустил голову, кажется, разглядывая ржавое пятно на крыше. – И за то, что пропал после этого?

Рис криво усмехнулся и покачал головой, а затем откупорил бутылку и сделал глоток. Настойка, по крепости больше напоминавшая алкоголь, обожгла горло и тут же разлилась теплом в груди; на секунду у него перехватило дыхание.

– Да не за что извиняться, – слегка хрипло сказал Рис, и кашлянул в кулак. Тряхнул враз потяжелевшей головой. – Всё в порядке.

Тимоти смотрел на него, и Рис отвернулся, чувствуя, как накатывает раздражение – из-за того, что было непонятно, что тот думает, из-за того, что не сумел сдержать себя в руках, из-за того, что в принципе так отреагировал. Обижаться было не на что, и он прекрасно это понимал; просто усталость брала своё и заставляла реагировать на какие-то вещи неадекватно и срываться на мелочах.

Он не глядя протянул Тимоти бутылку.

– Прости, кофе не захватил, – иронично протянул он. Краем глаза он видел, как Тимоти вздрогнул, но затем протянул руку и взял у него настойку, случайно коснувшись его руки.

Рис подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом.

– Рис… ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил Тимоти, нерешительно тронув его за плечо. Рис кивнул, не поднимая головы, и вздохнул.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, – глухо попросил он. Тимоти застыл, а потом нервно усмехнулся, неохотно убирая руку.

– Например, почему я ношу маску?..

– Например, – Рис повернул голову, чтобы смерить его укоризненным взглядом, – как ты стал наёмником. Почему оказался на Пандоре. Не знаю, какого производителя оружия предпочитаешь, – он хмыкнул и улыбнулся, когда Тимоти тихо рассмеялся.

– Дай угадаю, последний вопрос с подвохом? Очередной тест на профпригодность? 

– Разумеется, – серьёзно ответил Рис. – Есть только один правильный ответ, но я дам тебе три попытки, чтобы его угадать.

Тимоти повертел открытую бутылку в руках и сделал глоток, а затем долго посмотрел на Риса, прежде чем протянуть её обратно. 

Рис только теперь обратил внимание, что его тряпичная маска обзавелась прорезью для рта, но решил никак это не комментировать. 

Вместо этого он тоже отпил ещё, чувствуя, как тяжесть в голове сменяется лёгкостью. Второй глоток пошёл легче.

– Мне нечего особо рассказывать, – признался Тимоти, осторожно отбирая у него бутылку и отставляя её в сторону. Рис хотел было возразить, но поленился и не захотел перебивать. – Наёмниками становятся за деньги. Хотя, если хочешь, я могу придумать какую-нибудь романтичную историю о том, как всегда в детстве мечтал о приключениях, погонях и прочем.

Рис фыркнул, лениво улыбаясь.

– Когда мне было десять лет, мы с другом придумали свой клуб, потому что я мечтал о своих визитках, – сказал он. – Твоя очередь.

Тимоти фыркнул. 

– Будем рассказывать истории по очереди?

– Почему нет? – резонно спросил Рис. – Ты говорил, что был на Элписе. Можешь рассказать про него.

Они не так уж и много общались до этого, достаточно, чтобы знать друг о друге какие-то поверхностные вещи – Рис знал, что Тимоти был наёмником, что он предпочитал дробовики и винтовки, что он терпеть не мог клэптрэпов и когда-то много времени провёл на Элписе, – но это едва ли давало им повод называться друзьями. Так, хорошие знакомые, может, даже приятели, но для друзей они слишком плохо друг друга знали. 

А Рису хотелось узнать больше. До сих пор он об этом не задумывался, и эта мысль оказалась для него неожиданностью – приятной или нет, зависело от реакции Тимоти.

Который молчал так долго, что Рис почти убедил себя, что ответа не дождётся, и что Тимоти, в отличие от него, не горит желанием делиться историями из своего прошлого. 

– Я хотел писать книги, – вдруг мягко сказал он, и Рис моргнул, переваривая его слова.

На историю об Элписе это было непохоже.

– Хотел стать писателем, – продолжил Тимоти, неожиданно заинтересовавшись пуговицей у себя на куртке. – Я учился в художественном колледже, но… не заметил, как влез в долги. Надо было откуда-то брать деньги, и вот я здесь, – он натянуто рассмеялся.

Почему-то Рис вспомнил, как рассказывал ему про Эл Би. Чем-то эти ситуации были похожи – обе истории оставляли после себя смутный привкус незавершённости, но для того, чтобы их прояснить, нужно было точно знать, какие задавать вопросы.

Рис не стал задавать никаких.

– Я когда-то был безумным фанатом Красавчика Джека, – сказал он вместо этого, криво улыбнувшись, и перевёл взгляд на звездное небо. Тимоти резко выдохнул, и Рис невесело усмехнулся: – Сложно поверить, да?

Тимоти ничего не ответил, и когда Рис потянулся за бутылкой крепкой настойки, не стал его останавливать. 

– Ты можешь спрашивать, – подбодрил его Рис. – Если хочешь. Что хочешь.

Он бы и сам рассказал, но не знал, с чего начать.

На время между ними повисла тишина. Было слышно, как где-то в лагере неподалёку щёлкнул выключатель, с тихим гудением зажегся фонарь возле одного из домов и через несколько минут снова погас. 

– Что… что случилось на Гелиосе? – наконец тихо, неуверенно спросил Тимоти, и тут же торопливо добавил, не повышая голоса: – Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

Рис помедлил – отчасти продумывая свой ответ, отчасти пытаясь впитать в себя эту тишину перед тем, как погрузиться в воспоминания.

– Чтобы рассказать про Гелиос, надо сначала рассказать про Пандору, – медленно начал он.

А затем рассказал.

Он рассказал о Хендерсоне, и о Васкезе, и о Ключе Хранилища, оказавшемся подделкой, и о десяти миллионах долларов; он рассказал об Августе, о Фионе и Саше, о чипе, который нашёл в кармане у чучела Накаямы.

Он рассказал о Джеке, о том, как мечта обернулась кошмаром, и сам не заметил, когда успел зажмуриться и когда липкая духота вокруг сменилась колючим холодом, от которого его бросило в дрожь, и когда Тимоти положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал, и как это прикосновение превратилось в единственную его связующую нить с реальностью, в якорь, не позволивший ему провалиться в эту чёрную дыру прошлого и воспоминаний, ничуть не потускневших за два года.

~*~*~

Проснулся Рис у себя в комнате в гордом одиночестве, один на один с жутким похмельем и чудовищной головной болью. За окном ослепительно ярко светило солнце, и даже хилые жалюзи не спасали от его палящих лучей.

Рис поморщился, застонал и с трудом перевернулся на другой бок, отворачиваясь к стене и натягивая одеяло на голову.

Вопреки его робкой надежде, лучше не стало – во-первых, солнце пробивалось даже сквозь одеяло, а во-вторых, пытаться избавиться от прямого света ценой обречения себя на невыносимую духоту оказалось не лучшей идеей.

Он откинул одеяло и жадно глотнул воздуха, надеясь, что приступ тошноты отступит.

Через некоторое время он почувствовал, что снова может без опасения шевелиться, и попробовал приоткрыть один глаз. 

Это определённо была его комната.

И он определённо не помнил, как сюда возвращался.

Рис нахмурился и осторожно повернул голову. На тумбочке возле кровати стоял стакан с водой, которого точно не было там прошлой ночью.

Думать о том, откуда он мог там взяться, сейчас было слишком тяжело – впрочем, сейчас ему тяжело было думать о чём угодно, и он снова устало прикрыл глаза.

Когда он всё-таки сумел подняться с кровати и относительно привести себя порядок, ЭХО-глаз назойливо напоминал ему о десятке новых уведомлений, касающихся задач на сегодня, и времени думать о чём-то ещё просто не было.

Очень кстати, потому что желания думать об этом у Риса тоже не было.

~*~*~

На этот раз Тимоти пропал больше, чем на неделю. Первые несколько дней Рис и сам не пытался его искать, слишком смущённый своим поведением и откровенным рассказом, но когда неловкость отошла на второй план, стало ясно, что Тимоти его избегает.

Настроения это не прибавляло.

– Мог бы хотя бы сделать вид, что рад нас видеть, – проворчала Саша, шутливо ударив его по плечу. Рис слабо улыбнулся и на всякий случай отодвинулся: шутки шутками, но силу Саша особо не сдерживала.

Они с Фионой довольно редко появлялись в лагере, и он не помнил, когда видел их последний раз: они почти полностью посвятили себя поиску Хранилищ, но старались время от времени всё же навещать старых друзей.

– Должен же кто-то проследить за тем, чтобы Атлас не превратился в очередную бездушную корпорацию, – говорила Фиона.

Рис считал, что до очередной бездушной корпорации Атласу было ещё слишком далеко, но то, что Фиона так в них верила, конечно, очень льстило.

– Я рад, – честно сказал он, потирая плечо. – Правда! Просто… много всего навалилось, и…

– Рис завёл себе парня, – почти пропела Иветт, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана возле Саши. Август, вошедший в комнату с двумя упаковками пива, застыл на пороге.

– С каких это пор? – ошарашенно спросил он, уставившись на Риса. Вон закатил глаза и отобрал у него одну упаковку; Рис запрокинул голову и вымученно простонал в потолок.

– Нет у меня никакого парня!

– Ты покраснел! – восхищённо ахнула Фиона, ткнув его в бок. Рис подскочил на месте и кинул на неё негодующий взгляд: ему вполне хватало дружеских тычков и пинков от Саши.

– Потому что я зол!

– Да ладно, Рис, выкладывай, – засмеялась Саша. – Если не хочешь рассказывать сам, может, Вон и Иветт…

– Нечего тут рассказывать, – буркнул Рис, неохотно выхватывая бутылку пива у ухмыляющегося Вона. 

– Ладно, оставьте его в покое, – примирительно сказал тот, и Рис облегченно улыбнулся. Вон отсалютовал ему пивом и похлопал нахмурившегося Августа по плечу. – Мы просто шутим. Если бы мы не шутили, Август тоже был бы в курсе.

– Мне нравится, как моя – несуществующая! – личная жизнь стала общественной, – проворчал Рис, пытаясь глубже провалиться в диванные подушки. Подпирающие его с обеих сторон Фиона и Саша, к сожалению, не позволили. – Почему вообще это всех так заботит?..

– Потому что это сплетни, Рис, – наставительно заявила Иветт. – А сплетни – это душа любой компании.

– По-моему, у тебя что-то не так с приоритетами.

– Это у тебя что-то не так с приоритетами, – отрезал Август под одобрительный возглас женской части компании. – Такие вещи стоит рассказывать хотя бы в целях безопасности – мы с Воном тут вроде как за твою шкуру отвечаем.

Рис удивлённо моргнул и нахмурился; Вон, предатель, согласно кивнул, падая на пол возле кресла Августа.

– Если бы это было серьёзно, я бы сказал, – повторил он. – Но на самом деле мы просто дразним Риса, ничего такого.

– Да ладно, все всё уже поняли, – простонала Саша и сползла пониже на диване, пытаясь пнуть Вона, но не дотянулась. – Давайте, рассказывайте уже. Мы сюда тащились не для того, чтобы соревноваться в тактичности.

– Могли бы рассказать, как идут поиски Хранилища, – не особо надеясь на успех предложил Рис. 

– Тебя донимать интересней, – отмахнулась Фиона и подняла взгляд на Иветт. – Ну? Что за тайный роман? Кто покорил сердце нашего Риса?

– Ну… – Иветт выдержала театральную паузу, – по правде говоря, мы даже не знаем, как он выглядит.

– Он что, воображаемый? – разочарованно протянула Саша. 

– Нет, он просто никогда не снимает маску. При нас, по крайней мере.

– Подожди, – Август подался вперёд, нахмурившись сильнее. – Маску? Тимоти?..

– Тимоти, – подтвердил Вон. – Вы его ещё не видели – хороший парень, но всегда в маске и пользуется модулятором голоса. Никто не знает, кто он такой. 

– Ещё один Эл Би? – озадаченно спросила Фиона. – Это как-то… подозрительно.

– Он не робот, – вздохнул Рис, и слишком поздно понял свою ошибку.

– Значит, ты всё-таки его видел!..

– Ты видел его лицо?

– Или что-то кроме лица?..

– Так, – Рис взвился с дивана, ловко увернувшись от попытавшихся остановить его сестёр. – Мне надоело. Это очень смешно и всё такое, но я, пожалуй, пойду прогуляюсь, можете посплетничать без меня, – он натянуто улыбнулся и быстро вышел из небольшой приёмной, недавно обустроенной именно для таких случаев в соседней с его кабинетом комнате. Вслед ему донеслись негодующие возгласы и громкое «Без тебя неинтересно!» от Саши. Вон явно хотел вскочить следом за ним, но Рис коротко покачал головой.

Он не обижался, и когда он закрыл за собой дверь, даже позволил себе улыбнуться – каждый раз, когда они собирались все вместе, происходило что-то подобное, и на самом деле это было здорово, позволяло отвлечься от дел и от засевших в голове мыслей.

К сожалению, на этот раз ему хотелось отвлечься именно от того, о чём хотелось поговорить его друзьям. Если бы Тимоти не исчез в очередной раз, да ещё и после того, как Рис фактически излил ему душу, он был бы рад посмеяться над их «тайными» встречами с остальными – возможно, он бы даже предложил Тимоти к ним присоединиться (впрочем, если подумать, возможно, и нет – не хватало ещё, чтобы они и его тоже начали донимать идиотскими предположениями и шутками). 

Но Тимоти словно в воду канул, и лишнее напоминание об этом… задевало сильнее, чем Рис готов был признаться даже самому себе.

~*~*~

Как новоиспечённый руководитель компании, Рис старался быть как можно ближе к своим сотрудникам и не слишком часто пользоваться служебным положением.

По крайней мере, пока они как следует не встанут на ноги.

Но в одном он отказать себе не сумел – в отдельной квартире с отдельной ванной, которая хоть и не могла похвастаться особой роскошью, но всё же была в его безраздельном распоряжении. Остальные сотрудники пока жили в общежитиях, терпеливо ожидая, пока найдётся подходящее место для будущего города, где каждый сможет получить собственное жильё.

Рис надеялся, что это произойдёт уже скоро; к счастью, пока все относились к этому с пониманием, но затягивать вопрос размещения компании он всё же не хотел. 

Над горизонтом медленно поднималось солнце. Рис потянулся и покрутил головой, разминая затекшую шею, а затем мрачно посмотрел на свои руки, перепачканные в машинном масле. В какой-то момент в восстановлении одного из старых станков Атласа что-то пошло не так, и после этого Рису пришлось переключиться на восстановление своей кибер-руки, которое затянулось на дольше, чем он рассчитывал.

Он редко пользовался общественной уборной, но она была ближе к мастерской, чем его дом, а руки вымыть хотелось нещадно. Решив, что к этому времени все уже обычно расходятся спать, и он никому не помешает, он проскользнул в невысокое здание, сразу направляясь к ряду раковин возле стены.

И замер на полушаге, когда человек, склонившийся над одной из раковин, резко выпрямился при звуке его шагов и вскинул голову, встречаясь с ним в зеркале испуганным взглядом.

Рис отшатнулся, чувствуя, как кровь резко отхлынула у него от лица.

В тускло освещённой флуоресцентной лампой уборной, среди кафельных стен, из треснувшего в паре мест зеркала на него смотрел Джек.

~*~*~

Завопить Рис не успел – Джек в один прыжок оказался рядом и зажал ему рот, нервно озираясь по сторонам. У него были мокрые волосы, и вода стекала по его лицу – точно такому, как помнил Рис, только без маски.

Маска.

Рис кинул взгляд в сторону раковины, у которой до сих пор из крана текла вода, и только теперь заметил, что у неё на углу лежала бесформенная груда странно знакомых тряпок.

Он широко распахнул глаза и снова перевёл взгляд на «Джека», застывшего на месте и только открывающего и закрывающего рот, словно забывшего все слова. 

В том, что это было лицо Джека, у Риса не было никаких сомнений.

Но вот его выражение Джеку не принадлежало. Разумеется, Рис не был близко знаком с Джеком при его жизни, но в то, что он в принципе мог быть способен на такое потерянное, обречённое выражение, верилось с трудом.

Рис осторожно коснулся руки, зажимавшей ему рот. «Джек» судорожно вздохнул, несколько раз перевёл взгляд с его пальцев на лицо, а затем сглотнул пару раз и наконец-то заговорил.

– Только… только не кричи, – тихо попросил он. Рис кивнул, и он тут же его отпустил, делая шаг назад и пряча руки подмышками, глядя куда угодно, только не на Риса. 

Голос тоже принадлежал Джеку, а вот интонации…

– Тимоти? – почти шёпотом спросил Рис. Тимоти на мгновение поднял на него взгляд, в котором плескалась паника, и коротко кивнул, снова опуская глаза в пол.

– Я… я могу объяснить, – пробормотал он, перекатываясь с носков на пятки, и покосился на свою маску. – Если ты мне позволишь.

Рис закусил губу. Все происходящее казалось нереальным; возможно, он просто уснул в мастерской, и ему снился сон – сюрреалистичный и больной, опасно балансирующий на тонкой грани, отделяющий обычное сновидение от кошмара. 

Но на запястье у Тимоти остался грязный след от машинного масла, а волосы – длиннее, чем были у Джека, машинально отметил про себя Рис, – по-прежнему мокро облепливали его лицо, и всё это было слишком настоящим, чтобы он мог это придумать.

– Да, – медленно сказал Рис, и Тимоти недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Рис повторил: – Да, я бы очень хотел… услышать объяснение.

Он подождал, пока Тимоти выключил воду и наскоро замотал лицо. Модулятор, чуть поколебавшись, он сунул в карман.

– Пойдём ко мне в офис, – в конце концов предложил Рис.

Тимоти возражать не стал.

~*~*~

– Когда я говорил, что влез в долги, – сказал Тимоти, нервно заламывая пальцы, – я не шутил. Просто перед тем, как я стал… наёмником… Гиперион предложили мне… работу. Контракт.

Он потёр шею, и Рис шумно вздохнул. О том, что было дальше, он мог догадаться и сам, но Тимоти продолжил.

– Когда я пришёл в себя после наркоза… ну, – он ссутулился и развел руками, невесело усмехнувшись. – Тимоти Лоуренса больше не было. Я до сих пор не знаю официальную версию; возможно, он умер во время операции. Моей семье прислали соболезнования по почте.

Рис сидел у себя за столом, устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок пальцах, и не сводил взгляда с Тимоти, занявшего место для посетителей. 

– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал он. Тимоти безразлично пожал плечами.

– После этого я был Джеком. А потом он умер, и… – он неопределенно провёл рукой перед своей маской, – он умер. А я остался. Джеком.

Они замолчали. Тимоти снова повесил голову, уставившись в пол.

– На планете, где каждый скаг знает Джека в лицо… Мне бы вряд ли дали сказать хоть слово, если бы кто-то увидел меня без маски. Ведь даже если я не Джек, то я один из его двойников, а значит, работаю на него, и… сам понимаешь.

С каждым словом Тимоти говорил всё тише, пока не перешёл почти на шёпот; Рис очень хотел что-нибудь ему ответить, но не знал, что.

– Я могу уйти, – предложил Тимоти, когда очередная пауза в разговоре – хотя это был больше монолог, – затянулась. Рис вздрогнул и наконец сфокусировал взгляд на его лице, снова спрятанном под тряпичной маской. 

– Куда? – спросил он, не подумав, и тут же поморщился, когда сообразил, как это могло прозвучать. – То есть… 

– Я не пропаду, – он натянуто рассмеялся; вышло почти так же неестественно, как с модулятором голоса, и Рис снова поморщился.

– Нет, – он потянулся через стол и поймал Тимоти за рукав, прежде чем он успел встать. – Нет, постой. Не надо никуда уходить. 

Тимоти замер и поднял голову; теперь представить себе его лицо было проще, и Рис слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя в его взгляде удивлённое недоверие даже за толстыми непрозрачными линзами, скрывающими глаза.

– Мы вроде об этом уже говорили, – он отпустил Тимоти и сел обратно. – Мне неважно, что у тебя под маской. Ты… ты же по-прежнему Тимоти, да?

Судя по тому, как вздрогнул Тимоти, он ожидал чего угодно, кроме этого.

– Мне нужно будет… всё это переварить, – честно признался Рис. – Но по сути это ничего не меняет. И это не повод выгонять тебя с работы.

– Рис… 

Рис отмахнулся, поднимаясь с кресла и потягиваясь. 

– Будь осторожней, – посоветовал он, устало улыбнувшись. – Запирай в следующий раз дверь. Поговорим утром?..

~*~*~

Рис был почти уверен, что после этого Тимоти больше не увидит. После того, что он узнал, это было бы не удивительно.

Им не удалось поговорить на следующий день – он выдался слишком суматошным, и стоило разобраться с одной проблемой, как сразу возникала новая, будь то финансовые вопросы, перенос встречи с представителями Тедиора, заинтересовавшимися возрождением Атласа, или очередные трудности с починкой оборудования. Перед ужином Рис честно попытался поискать Тимоти в лагере, но быстро сдался: от усталости подкашивались ноги, и он уснул, стоило ему рухнуть на кровать, даже не раздеваясь.

Последней его мыслью перед тем, как отключиться, было то, что теперь шансов поговорить с Тимоти стало ещё меньше. 

Он встал уже после заката, позавтракал в одиночестве и снова скрылся в мастерской, забрав туда же документы, требовавшие его внимания. 

Когда он вышел, снаружи стояла глубокая ночь. Было по-прежнему жарко, но по небу неторопливо ползли тучи, давая надежду на свежесть после дождя.

Ну, либо угрожая ураганом с штормовыми ветрами. Никогда не угадаешь.

Спать не хотелось. Рис потянулся, огляделся по сторонам; во многих зданиях ещё горел свет, и на улице хватало людей – многие махали ему рукой, желая спокойной ночи. 

Человека в маске среди них не было.

Рис сунул руки в карманы и бесцельно побрёл прочь. Он прошёл мимо выжженной земли, где несколько недель назад был дежурный костёр, немного покружил по лагерю и в конце концов обнаружил себя у «хозяйственного склада».

И чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности, когда поднял глаза и увидел на крыше одинокую фигуру.

– Тимоти?.. 

Первый раз на памяти Риса Тимоти дёрнулся, видимо, всё-таки не заметив его появления.

– Рис, – он подвинулся, развернулся в его сторону и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Рис нерешительно улыбнулся и полез на крышу, на этот раз не спрашивая разрешения.

Он чувствовал напряжение, исходившее от Тимоти, это безнадёжное ожидание, и решительно не знал, что сказать.

– Почему ты меня избегал последнюю неделю? – неожиданно даже для себя спросил он.

– Что? Я? Избегал? Нет, вовсе нет, с чего ты взял? Почему бы я тебя избегал? – Тимоти засмеялся, и Рис закатил глаза, пихнув его плечом. Тот замолчал.

– Тим.

– Прости, – вздохнул Тимоти, отворачиваясь в другую сторону. – Я… после того, что ты рассказал – про Гелиос и про Джека…

– Слушай, – Рис не выдержал и перебил его. – Ты не мог бы – я же уже – ты можешь снять маску, – в конце концов выпалил он. – И модулятор. Тебя здесь никто не увидит.

Тимоти молча посмотрел на него. Затем забрался рукой под маску и нащупал на шее модулятор, отключая его.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне Джека, – едва слышно сказал он. – Особенно… особенно после всего, что ты мне рассказал.

– Я не знаю, буду ли я видеть в тебе Джека, – честно признался Рис и пожал плечами. – И… никогда не узнаю, если не попробую.

Он думал, что Тимоти откажется, и не собирался настаивать – но Тимоти, поколебавшись, кивнул и медленно размотал длинный шарф, плотно обернутый вокруг его головы, а затем поднял на лоб очки.

Видеть его без маски было… странно. Рис чуть склонил голову и придвинулся ближе, беззастенчиво разглядывая его лицо.

Он видел перед собой Джека, безусловно – его скулы, его глаза, его подбородок, – но в то же время это был не Джек, и если приглядеться, это становилось заметно. Джек никогда не смотрел так настороженно, так обречённо и в то же время с едва теплящейся в глазах надеждой; никогда не улыбался так мягко и так грустно. А ещё Рис был почти уверен, что у Джека никогда не было на носу россыпи бледных веснушек, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не провести кончиком пальца по тонкой переносице.

– Привет, – тихо сказал он и улыбнулся.

– Привет, – так же шёпотом ответил Тимоти.

Он выглядел как Джек, и при этом совсем по-другому – из множества едва уловимых деталей складывался совершенно иной образ, превращавший жесткие черты лица из его кошмаров во что-то новое и пока не знакомое.

– Ну и… кто перед тобой? – немного нервно спросил Тимоти.

Рис не выдержал – протянул руку и осторожно коснулся его щеки, точно пытаясь убедиться, что он настоящий, а не видение, не ожившая снова голограмма, которую видит только он. Тимоти выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, слегка повернул голову, прижимаясь к его ладони.

– Я пока не знаю, – прошептал Рис. – А кем бы ты хотел быть?..

– Собой, – незамедлительно ответил Тимоти, открывая глаза, и Рис ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

– Думаю, мы можем что-нибудь придумать.


End file.
